James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (Wii/PSP)
James Cameron's Avatar: The Game is a video game adaptation of James Cameron's film of the same name on Nintendo Wii and PSP. The title is developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft, Lightstorm Entertainment and 20th Century Fox. Characters *'Rai'uk' - Main character, his entire clan was slaughtered by humans. He is now on a quest of revenge. *'Kyuna' - Rai'uk's sister, who also survived and followed her brother in his quest. *'Sean Wallen' - He was responsible for the destruction of Rai'uk's clan. *'Conrad Olson' - He seems to be leading the RDA operations in Lockhart Area. He is also one of the Avatars. *'Tasun' - Member of Li'ona Clan, he helped Rai'uk. *'Sylwanin' - Princess of Omaticaya Clan, she came to ask for Rai'uk's help. *'Dr. Grace Augustine' - Teacher in a Na'vi school. *'Parker Selfridge' - Voice only cameo, talking about the virus with Conrad Olson over the radio. *'Li'ona Tsahìk' - Narrates the game's story. *'Seth' - Only appears by name, he is one of the RDA soldiers. Plot Rai'uk, a Na'vi warrior from the Anurai clan, survived his clan's massacre. He studied the humans for a long time to learn how they make war so that he could fight them better. After learning that they are about to transport his clan's artifacts to another location, he decides to attack the humans and steal back what was taken from him. While hunting for the artifacts, he recognizes Sean Wallen, who was responsible for his clan's death. He follows him to Hallelujah Mountains to get his revenge. He fights with Sean's Scorpion, and they both crash, with both of them surviving. Rai'uk then was approached by one of the Li'ona clan members and he is taken in to their village. He sees that humans have left a mark there and decided to help those villagers although they didn't want to act themselves. He destroyed the dam that was holding back the water and restored life to the village. Rai'uk then was approached by Sylwanin, an Omaticaya clan princess, who asked his help in attacking a human base. Rai'uk also met the avatar teacher, Dr. Grace Augustine. After finishing Sylwanin's request, Rai'uk found one of the human's tape-recorders and listened to it; it was the final goodbye of a dedicated father, addressed to his family. Rai'uk was shocked that he had become what he hated due to his dedication to revenge and returned to Li'ona village. Tasun suggested for him to go back to his village and connect with the Tree of Voices there, to rediscover himself. In the meantime, Conrad Olson asked Sean to take back what he had stolen from Anurai. Rai'uk and Sean meet at Anurai Village, with Sean dying afterwards. On his way back from his village to Li'ona, Rai'uk heard humans attacking the village. Now tired of fighting, he decided to fight this one last time to defend the village. He was confronted by Conrad, who was in his avatar body. Rai'uk defeated Conrad and saved the village. He then was approached by a thanator. Rai'uk mounted him and decided to warn the People of the darkness that might take hold from within. ru:James Cameron’s Avatar: The Game (Wii/PSP) Category:Games